beautypopfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiri Koshiba
Kiri Koshiba (小柴 綺里) is a skilled hairstylist who is passionate about using haircuts to transform peoples' confidence. History Early Childhood Kiri was raised by her parents Seiji Koshiba and Emi Koshiba, and lived together with them and her cat Shampoo, who she found as a stray kitten when she was in 3rd grade. Her father, an ex-idol of hairstyling, owned the Koshiba Beauty Salon. Kiri was childhood friends with Kanako Aoyama and Taro Komatsu. Although she drifted apart from Kanako until their reunion in high school, she remained close friends with Taro throughout her life. Kiri decided she wanted to be a hairstylist after seeing a videotape of her father winning a competition. Seiji trained her, hoping she would follow in his footsteps. At age 10, Kiri entered a junior haircutting competition. Kiri beat Shogo Narumi in the competition, who took the loss very badly and considered Kiri his lifetime rival, although he did not know Kiri's identity at the time. Kiri did not enter the competition the following year, or any subsequent year, because the entrants were required to draw their hairstyle designs, and she was very bad at drawing. In an incident while cutting Emi's hair, Kiri accidentally cut her mother's ear, which bled a lot. This incident traumatized Kiri, leaving her unable to hold scissors for a long time, until her father had Kenichiro Seki of the Seki Clinic treat her hands with his "magic" massage. From then on, Kiri was able to cut hair once more, but did not regain the passion in it that she once had, always fearful that she might cut someone else. The sight of blood from then onwards gave her severe panic attacks in which she became immobile. Teenage Years As a teenager, Kiri lived with her father Seiji in a house connected to the Koshiba Beauty Salon. Her mother Emi had become a famous special effects make-up artist in Hollywood, and so Emi spent long periods of time away from her family, causing a strained relationship with Kiri. The two kept in touch through e-mails, which Kiri rarely replied to. Kiri worked part-time in Koshiba Beauty Salon running errands for Seiji, but not working as a beautician. Instead, Kiri's interest in hairstyling became purely focused on helping those in need, particularly those with low confidence, and would cut peoples' hair in random acts of kindness rather than in pursuit of a career. Despite this, she trained in hairstyling with her father on a regular basis in her downtime, learning techniques on wigs kept on mannequin heads and racing him in speed-cutting competitions. Kiri attended Ryokufu High School. Appearance Kiri has chin-length ginger hair in a style which Shogo considers unkempt - nicknaming her "mussy head" - however whenever closely inspected it becomes clear that her hair is cut with a great deal of skill, even seemingly able to go back into it's original style no matter how much it is tousled by the wind. Kiri has brown eyes, has a slender build, and is around 5'2" tall (157cm). She does not wear makeup, and typically wears casual clothing when not in school uniform. When hairdressing, particularly when performing as "X", Kiri wears a baseball cap which she wears low over her face as a disguise. She also wears more androgynous clothing, and ties up her hair in a short ponytail. As a result, some people mistake her for a boy in this disguise, particularly Shogo's younger sister Chisami. This disguise allows Kiri to cut peoples' hair in random acts of kindness anonymously, without having to deal with the spotlight of being a highly regarded hairstylist. She is also able to perform with Scissors Project in competitions without being recognized by others, including her schoolmates. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Koshiba Family Category:Members of Scissors Project Category:Ryokufu High School students